Commercial aircraft are equipped with a galley which the crew uses to store beverages and food items during take-off and during flight. The crew of the aircraft, at a designated point during the flight, then retrieves the beverages and food items from the galley, and places them in a cart which they take down the aisle for serving to passengers on the commercial aircraft.
Some of the storage areas in the galley are above shoulder or head height of many of the aircraft's crew. In addition, the storage areas are made to accommodate more than one storage container. The containers may be arranged one behind the other throughout the depth of the storage area.
Some crew members may not be able to reach storage areas higher in the cabin or the storage containers deep in lower storage areas. Crew members need to access the entirety of each storage area in order to be completely effective.
State of the art extractors use various springs and spring configurations. Such configurations are able to withstand 4000 to 5000 cycles, and then need to be replaced so that the extractor does not lose its bias and remain in an extended or partially extended position. The extractor in such a position presents a hazard to the air crew in addition to providing less than optimal operation.